The Cradle of the Dark Side
The Cradle of the Dark Side is the next Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic story. Premise Nick and the crew have one more star map to find, and that takes them to the desolate, evil world of Korriban, birthplace of the Sith, and they must do it all without Judy. Nick must come to terms with losing the beautiful bunny Jedi that he has come to love, and overcome the challenge of having to go through the Sith academy. This is in Nick's POV. The part of Sith academy headmaster Uthar Wynn is played by a male African wild dog. Premise Judy is gone. This weighs heavy on all our hearts as we continue our journey to Korriban to find the last star map. I know that there were two likely things that had happened to Judy: either Malak went ahead and killed her outright, or he captured her and was now attempting to turn her to the dark side. I didn't want to think about either. Thankfully, I had some comfort. Mission was there and would talk with me, as I had been doing with her this whole journey to help her come to terms with the destruction of Taris. I was happy. The young Twi'lek admitted that she was beginning to view me as a kind of father figure, as I had continually stepped in to protect her during our battles. Having someone to discuss everything with felt good. Sometime later, Finnick announced over the intercom that we were approaching Korriban. Korriban, birthplace of the Sith. During my time at the Jedi academy, I had heard the stories about the Sith and how a group of exiled mammal Jedi who had turned to the dark side had encounted the Sith alien race on Korriban. They used their power to conquer the Sith and become their rulers. They also used the arts of Sith alchemy to hybridize with them, creating red-furred mammals with the fleshy face tendrils of the Sith species. Finnick took the ship in for a landing, and I braced myself. I knew what I would feel setting foot on that world. I would get eerie chills down my spine, and I would have a desire to just turn around and leave. However, I would stay. I had work, the work of a Jedi, to do. We landed in the planet's colony, Dreshdae. The moment we set foot on the planet, we all felt it. It was an eerie, terrible feeling. I hoped that we could get this done relatively quickly, but I knew that it probably wouldn't happen. We went to the male Twi'lek who was taking the fees for the spaceport. I asked about the map, and learned that it was located in a tomb in the planet's Valley of the Dark lords. Worse, only students of the Sith academy were allowed there. Great. I talked to him further, learning that I would have to see one of the Sith masters about about getting in. I nodded and we moved on. We exited the city and approached the elephant guard at the front door of the academy. He told me that I had to speak to Yuthura Ban, the Twi'lek apprentice of the headmaster, who was currently in the cantina. Heading back to the cantina, named The Drunk Side, I entered and found a beautiful purple-skinned female Twi'lek in a Sith uniform. I engaged her in discussion about joining the academy. She seemed to notice my power in the Force, stating that foxes made cunning Sith. I sighed and agreed to go, adding that my allies served me. She suddenly seemed suspicious, but took us there anyway. Soon, we stood before a male Wild dog, the headmaster, Uthar Wynn. He eyed us warily. He spoke to me, asking what I knew of the Sith. I tried to act like a Sith recruit, which thankfully, seemed to please him. We were told that we had to gain points in order to be allowed inside the tomb of Sith lord Naga Sadow, one of the ancient Sith who had a tomb here, though, apparently, was never buried here. Master Ban explained that the easiest way to get the needed points was first to recite the Sith code, which she promptly taught me, and then to go to the Valley of the Dark lords and speak to the Sith archeologists out there about the tombs and see what they said. I nodded, then returned to Uthar, and recited the code of the Sith: Peace is a lie, there is only passion Through passion, I gain strength Through strength, I gain power Through power, I gain victory Through victory, my chains are broken The Force shall free me I feel guilt for citing this evil code, but it got me what I needed. From there, I take the others out into the Valley of the Dark lords. Along the way, we pass an eerie cave entrance. Knowing that it housed many of the deadly creatures native to this world, like the large, carnivorous Tuk'ata, and the flying Shyrack, we avoided it. I could sense Mission's fear, and held her hand as we walked. Moments later, we saw the ruined glories of the ancient Sith. We got to work. We recovered an ancient sword in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, defeated a rogue droid in the tomb of Marka Ragnos and retrieved an ancient tablet in the tomb of Tulak Hord. Surely, Uthar would be pleased. Indeed, he was. I was declared the winner of the contest. The next day, I was taken to the the tomb of Naga Sadow for the final test. Inside, I was told that I had to retrieve an old lightsaber, and go to where the star map was. I entered the tomb and fought my way through the guardian beasts and traps. I got hold of an ancient ice grenade, which I used to freeze an acid pool. I headed across the sheet of ice and got both the star map and the lightsaber. However, that was far from the end. I entered into Yuthura's plot to kill Uthar. Her and I fought together against him and defeated him. Then, she turned on me. However, after winning our duel, I was able to redeem her. She recited her plan to go and speak to the Jedi about membership. I then headed back to the academy, where, now that the Sith students realized their master was gone, attacked us. My allies and I fought and slew most of them. Korriban was a graveyard world once again. Only this time, they would lay unburied. Our time here was complete. We headed back to the Ebon Hawk, and Finnick blasted off, leaving this world behind. As we left, all I could think of was Judy and what had become of her. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV